Uncle Ben
by theyellowumbrella
Summary: Since it wasn't shown on screen, Ben's funeral. Mild Jordan/Perry.


**A/N: Third Scrubs one shot! This show is my new obsession and lately I've been grieving over Ben and the other day I was watching TV and a film with Brendan Fraser in it and I got this idea. Since Ben didn't get a proper funeral on the show, I decided to write it up. Rate and review.**

Jordan opened the door of the limousine, looking down at her son, Jack. He was playing on his Gameboy, trying to distract himself. Jordan leaned down and took him in her arms, carrying him through to the chapel. She was trying to hold back tears as she saw her family filing in. She saw Danni and went to talk to her, taking Jack with her.

Perry, meanwhile, was talking to Ben. Or at least he thought he was, anyway. He had been walking with J.D. when he interrupted him.

"Where do you think you are?" Perry almost laughed at what he thought was stupidity. He turned to look at Ben, who wasn't there any more. He sighed and followed J.D. towards the chapel. He saw Jordan talking to Danni, holding their one-year-old son. He lightly tugged on her arm, pulling them both away.

They took their seats and soon, the ceremony started. The vicar started to talk and everybody listened intently, silent tears rolling down their cheeks. Jack was crying softly, not understanding anything yet at the same time knowing something was seriously wrong.

"And now, the eulogies. From his sister and his best friend." This was Perry's cue. He got to his feet, stumbled a little and shuffled nervously to the podium.

"Ben was my best friend. He was for years. Forever annoying me with that click-click-clicking of his camera or teasing me about the girls I liked, mostly Jordan. Man, did he tease me a lot. There were times where I sweared I'd never speak to him again but five minutes later we'd be discussing how deep my hatred for Big Bad Bob Kelso was." All eyes turned to Bob, who was sitting in a seat located near the middle. He laughed, waving a hand.

"But the truth is...I could never _not _care about Ben. He was too great of a friend. He was everything I wasn't. Amen't. And I admire him so much for that. So God damned much." He stepped down and returned to his seat, helping Jordan up. She nodded her head and walked towards the step.

"My brother was an ass at times. He could piss me off no end any time with that stupid camera of his. But I mean...I guess I owe it all to him, right? Without Ben, I wouldn't of met my husband/ex-husband/husband/ex-husband - or more commonly known as, Perry - and without him I wouldn't of had Jack. Although Perry has put me through Hell. All in all, he's been my brother. My annoying, sarcastic brother. But I love him. Rest in Peace, Benji." By now, she was full on crying, something nobody had seen before. _Only him and Perry._

"Daddy," Jack whispered to Perry. "I want Uncle Ben." Perry's heart almost broke in two at this, but he attempted again to stay strong for his son.

"I want Uncle Ben!" He yelled, loud enough for everybody to look at him disapprovingly. And pitifully. Without a word, J.D. slipped his arms underneath Jack's armpits and rested his head on his shoulder. He carried him outside and sat him down on a bench.

"Buddy, your Uncle Ben is...well, he's gone. But here, I think I have something for you." He dug into his pockets and produced a crumpled picture of Ben, Elliot, Carla, Turk, J.D., Jordan and Perry on one of his visits to Sacred Heart. He handed it to the small child, who clasped it to his cheek. J.D. took his hand and walked him back inside the chapel and handed him to Danni.

"Thanks, J.D." For a second, J.D. thought that Danni was speaking to him. But then he heard the grumble, the roughness in the voice, that way they rolled their letters.

"No problem, Per." Perry glared at him. "Ry? Perry?" He nodded and continued watching the ceremony. After another half hour or so, they were done. Everybody left the church, one by one. And then all that was left was Jordan and Perry.

"That was tough, huh?" Jordan said softly, taking his hand.

"Mm. Hey, did I really put you through hell?" She only nodded, not bothering to look him in the eye.

"Well, sorry, I guess." She smiled at her feet, her eyes twinkling in the light.

"Thanks." She mumbled, stroking his hand.

"Hey, I mean it." He lifted her face with his hand and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Look, Jordan. I know that you're not one for kissing or-" She cut him off with another kiss.

"W-w-wait. Don't you think having sex at your brother and my best friends funeral is a little disrespectful?" He cut in.

"Would you rather wait?" She commented sarcastically, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Fair point." He slammed his lips against hers and they began to do what they were best known for.

**Its short, I know! And there's loads of dialogue, I apologize for that. I get you might be wondering about the Jack of it all, that was because I just love Jack Cox and try and use him as much as possible.**


End file.
